Dark Room
by FairySnape394
Summary: Et si, dans une réalité parallèle, la Dark Room était la destination finale de Max. Et si l'infâme Jefferson était arrivé à ses fins avec l'apprentie photographe. Arrivera t-elle à fuir la pièce des ténèbres à temps ? OS malsain de l'univers de Life is Strange. M pour violence, meurtre, drogue, séquestration, ... [Spoiler possible épisodes 4 et 5]


Bonjour à tous, voici ici un petit OS, ce n'est pas le premier que j'écris, mais le premier que je me décide à publier (YAY \o/) dans l'univers de _Life is Strange_.

Il s'agit ici de ma vision de la première scène du chapitre 5, durant le shooting photo que Jefferson inflige à Max dans sa chambre noire. Et comme il est vraiment difficile pour moi d'en faire un résumé, je vous laisse plutôt découvrir l'histoire par vous même. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si cet OS vous à plu ou non !

J'ai volontairement repris des répliques du jeu, ne criez pas au scandale. Bien entendu, les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et Dotnod, et je ne me fait aucun revenu sur leur dos.

Avatar : Velocesmells

 **-x-**

Ses mains posées sur la caméra exécutaient une valse silencieuse sur les différentes parties de l'appareil. Tandis que la première se tenait prête à déclencher la prise de vue, la seconde inclinait de quelques millimètres l'objectif afin de capturer plus nettement tout ce que son visage a à lui offrir. Il fit quelques pas un peu plus sur sa droite, enjambant la jeune femme ainsi allongée sur le sol blanc, tentant de prendre un gros plan de ce visage à l'expression si pure. Et à chaque cliquetis de l'appareil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de satisfaction.

 _Dieu qu'elle était belle._

\- Max Caufield, sais-tu à quel point tu es parfaite ? Tu es de loin le sujet le plus intéressant que j'ai photographié ces cinq dernières années, et pourtant, sais-tu combien j'ai eu la chance d'en photographier avant toi ? Onze. Et aucune d'entre elles ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Et il repris de plus belle ses prises de vues, à chaque fois d'un angle différent. Elle était si pure ainsi disposée, ses poignets étroitement liés au plus près de son visage, si bien que ses mèches brunes pouvaient limite les caresser. La courbe de son corps sous cette lumière la rendait terriblement magnifique, dessinant avec précision les contours de ses formes si souvent dissimulés sous ses vêtements relativement amples. Si bien qu'il s'empressa de capturer cette vue.

\- Cet angle accentue ta pureté. Aucune vanité, aucune pose... Juste cette expression si pure.

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa nouvelle œuvre d'art, la contemplant comme un tableau de Van Gogh... Picasso... Monet... Elle était devenue en si peu de temps sa muse, sa plus belle pièce. Il déplaça une de ses jambes pour les faire se chevaucher très légèrement au niveau des chevilles, et pu sentir la jeune femme commencer à reprendre conscience.

\- NE BOUGE PAS MAX, MERDE ! TU ES EN TRAIN DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR MA MISE EN SCENE ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT, LA LUMIERE TE METTAIT SI BIEN EN VALEUR !

Max geint en tentant de s'éclaircir suffisamment la voix afin de pouvoir tenter d'en extirper un appel à l'aide. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, aveuglée par le projecteur qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- C'est ça, Max, ouvre tes yeux que je puisse en saisir leur finesse, ajouta Jefferson en prenant un énième cliché de sa victime.

Cette dernière éclata en sanglot, se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, alors que le photographe l'assaillait à nouveau de clichés. Celui-ci, hautement agacé par les mouvements incessant de son œuvre l'attrapa par les cheveux, tentant de dégager son visage, et jeta un bref regard sur l'écran de son appareil à l'aperçu de sa dernière prise.

\- MAX ! MERDE, TU AS GÂCHÉ LA PHOTO ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout mon temps, alors ne nous arrêtons pas sur cette erreur, je suis certain que tu as bien plus à m'offrir. Ton image est si incroyable, je vais pouvoir faire encore des merveille de celle-ci.

\- Qu'avez... Qu'avez vous fait de Chloé, bafouilla Max à celui qui se tenait accroupi devant elle, saisissant ses expressions jusqu'à ses tâches de rousseurs.

\- Je l'ai enterrée quelque part dans la décharge, là ou personne n'ira fouiner. Et puis de toute façon, qui se soucierait d'une punk réputée pour sa délinquance ? La ville se portera mieux sans elle, ne t'en fait pas.

En entendant ces paroles, la la jeune femme, décidée à ne plus se laisser faire commença à se débattre avec un peu plus de conviction, affrontant du regard celui qui fut son professeur hier encore.

\- Allez en enfer Jefferson, lui cracha t-elle au visage avec haine.

\- Max, même ta colère à quelque chose d'unique, de fascinant, regarde ça ! dit-il en prenant un nouveau cliché en gros plan, puis un autre en plongée. Je n'ai jamais vu un modèle aussi douée. Meh, la plupart d'entre elles regardaient toujours ailleurs, ou étaient inexpressives, comme cette Rachel. Oh oui, Rachel Amber - je sais qu'elle traînait avec ta punk d'amie-, était une de ces modèles de qui je n'ai pas pu tirer grand chose, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle à accepté de se prêter si facilement au jeu. Du vrais gâchis, elle n'avait pas ton talent. C'est pour cela que je m'en suis débarrassé vulgairement dans la décharge. D'habitude, tu sais, j'y met un peu plus de conviction, de soin. Je fait ça avec délicatesse, mais pas avec celles qui ne m'ont rien rapporté. Toi par exemple, tu méritera un enterrement digne de ce nom, peut être quelque part dans la forêt qui grimpe jusqu'au phare, il y a de beaux parterres de fleurs dans ce coin là, tu y sera plus à l'aise.

\- Je me contre-fous de l'endroit où vous allez me jeter, car je ne vous laisserai pas le temps de le faire.

\- Es-tu sûre de toi, Max ? Il se dirigea vers le plateau où se trouvait une seringue ainsi qu'un flacon de cette drogue dernière génération qui lui a permis de faire tant de victimes. Il y planta la fine aiguille et préleva une bonne dose du produit. Tout est tellement facile avec toi, regarde, je n'ai eu qu'à t'envoyer un message à partir du portable de Nathan pour que tu rapplique avec l'autre Punk dans la décharge (Il tapota du bout des doigts sur la seringue pour en faire sortir l'air restant). Tu vois, au lieu de mettre ton nez partout, tu aurais dû te concentrer sur tes études, car on ne peux pas dire que ça vous ai réussi de jouer aux détectives. Tu aurais largement pu prévoir tout ça si tu avais été plus attentive, Mais non ! Tu as toujours eu la tête dans les nuages. Et le plus drôle, ajouta t-il en se rapprochant de Max, jusqu'à pouvoir s'accroupir près d'elle, c'est que personne ne me soupçonnera. Tout le monde se tournera vers Nathan, bien sûr ! Le message viens de son téléphone. Il est si facile à manipuler, j'ai toujours été comme un second père pour lui. Dommage qu'il ne me sois jamais arrivé à la cheville.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Bégaya Max.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, sale insolente ! (Il approcha la l'aiguille de sa jugulaire, qu'il tâta de ses doigts) Mais ceci devrait te rendre plus docile...

\- Non... Non ! Ne faites pas ça, le supplia Max en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du professeur

\- Essaye de pas bouger, ou tu risquerai d'avoir mal... Très mal.

C'est sans une once de pitié qu'il lui injecta la drogue dans les veines. Quasi-instantanément, Max sombra dans un état second, totalement léthargique. Jefferson en profita pour se saisir à nouveau de son appareil et prit de nouveaux clichés, fasciné par la nouvelle approche que lui offrait son étudiante, les pupilles dilatés, le corps lâche, les mouvements lents et difficiles, à la limite de la paralysie. De quoi donner de sacrés frissons au photographe.

\- Oh oui, absolument sublime Max, tu as un talent incroyable sans même t'en rendre compte !

Les prises de vues s'enchaînèrent, à un rythme frénétique, dans un silence pesant. Seule la respiration enjouée du professeur comblait le silence.

\- Quelle leçon retiendras-tu de cette séance Max ? Règle numéro 1 : capturer l'instant.

Et la jeune fille sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil forcé. Jefferson profita de la stase de son modèle pour dénouer ses poignets et l'installer sur le fauteuil laissé en arrière plan. Il se saisit du rouleau de ruban adhésif et ligota sa victime au fauteuil, à chaque cheville et à chaque poignet, la laissant la tête balançant en avant.

 _Un chef-d'œuvre hors pairs._

Jefferson effectua quelques modification dans l'éclaira, déplaça de quelques mètres un des projecteurs un peu plus sur la droite, illuminant de façon plus optimal le visage de l'étudiante, lui donnant des traits plus adoucis. Il était fier de son travail, et ne s'en cachait pas. Un fois satisfait de ses prises de vues, Jefferson retira la carte mémoire de l'appareil et se rendis à son ordinateur, y insérant le précieux contenant de ses clichés.

\- Je comprend mieux ton affection pour ton appareil, Max. Pas besoin d'ordinateur ni d'imprimante pour développer quoi que ce soit. Mhm, le plaisir de pouvoir contempler instantanément ces clichés.

Il parcourra les nombreuses photos de la jeune femme, sélectionnant les plus réussis d'entre elles et en lançant leur impression. Il aura ainsi la possibilité lorsqu'elle aura repris connaissance, l'aura qu'elle dégage, le talent qu'elle possède.

 **-x-**

C'est avec la _Moonlight Sonata_ de Mozart en fond que Jefferson s'affairait sur son ordinateur, apportant quelques retouches à ses si précieux clichés de quelques mouvements de sa souris. Il ne pouvait contenir son sourire satisfait : la séance avec Max était bien plus que prometteuse, plus, elle ravirait les plus fins de ses acheteurs. Et tandis que les premiers tirages apparaissaient sur le papier glacé tout juste sortis de l'imprimante, un faible gémissement se fit entendre depuis le décor blanc de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Tient donc, notre Belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin, dis le professeur de photographie en tournant la tête vers son modèle.

Max ouvra péniblement les yeux, et découvrit qu'elle était désormais ligotée dans un fauteuil. Oui. La Dark Room, elle s'y trouvait encore. La jeune femme tenta de se défaire de ses liens sans y parvenir, tandis que Jefferson se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle, bondissant sur son appareil pour prendre de nouveaux clichés de son étudiante. Et une nouvelle fois, le cliquetis de l'appareil photo rompis le silence.

\- Ces cliches sont superbes, Max. Oh oui, splendides. J'ai eu raison en te choisissant toi... Ton portrait.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, cracha la jeune femme.

\- N'en fait pas trop. Je sais que tu as peur. Vous avez toutes ce même regard effarouché à votre réveil, celui là même qui se transforme en terreur lorsque vous réalisez ce qui va vous arriver. Délicieux.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça Monsieur Jefferson ? Demanda Max dans un sanglot.

\- Oh Max, je te remercie de poser cette question ! Pour faire simple, cette idée de saisir le moment ou l'innocence devient corruption m'obsède. (Il s'agenouille devant elle, toujours son appareil à la main, volant quelques clichés à la volée) Ce passage du noir au blanc, puis au gris... et au-delà. Malheureusement la plupart des modèles perdent leur naïveté, mais pourtant, certains étudiants, sont entouré d'espoir, d'optimisme, qu'ils portent partout où ils vont, comme une aura. Et ces rares élus deviennent mes sujets... Mes modèles.

\- Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un psychopathe. Et ce sera votre dernière séance photo.

\- Mhm, s'exclama Jefferson. Tu le crois vraiment ? J'ai l'esprit tellement clair que personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe dans le sous-sol de cette vieille grange.

\- Je ferait éclater la vérité au grand jour. Pour ces photos, et pour avoir tué ma meilleure amie.

\- Ce n'était que de la légitime défense, Max Cauflied. Et puis... Quand on tente de m'emmerder, voilà ce qui arrive. Mais c'est dommage que tu ai déjà monté tous le monde contre Nathan avec ton discours dans le bureau du principal. Je te remercie de m'avoir facilité la tâche Max.

\- Vous allez mourir aussi, connard. Pour Chloé, pour Rachel, et pour toute les autres.

\- Très bel esprit Max, j'aime beaucoup, ajouta Jefferson en prenant une photo en gros plan de son modèle. Mais je doute que ce soit suffisant (Il jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de la caméra et se redresse). Je pense avoir tiré le meilleur de toi-même. Je pense que notre collaboration s'achève ici.

Jefferson retourna près du chariot à roulette où étaient disposés toute une panoplie d'objets médicaux, dont bien évidemment cette drogue, celle qui lui à servi à asservir toutes ses victimes. Il prit alors une paire de gant en latex qu'il enfila, avant de se saisir d'une des seringues posées devant lui, afin de prélever une nouvelle dose de ce liquide si ravageur. Une fois le réservoir plein, il chassa les bulles d'air d'un claquement de doigts, s'approchant de Max, à moitié consciente seulement, et se plante devant elle, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son cou.

\- Je veux que tu sache, Maxine Caufield, que notre session à été l'un des points fort de ma carrière, dis calmement le professeur en approchant l'aiguille de la jugulaire de son sujet.

\- Ne faites pas ça Jefferson !

\- Bonne nuit, Max.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans la chair si fine, déversant l'ultime dose de drogue qu'elle contenait dans tout son corps à travers ses veines. Et ainsi Max sombra dans un sommeil infini...


End file.
